


Experiment

by Rochelle_Rochelle



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Rochelle/pseuds/Rochelle_Rochelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock agree on an experiment. <br/>Explicit content in chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A small knock on her door. Joan looked up from where she sat cross-legged on her bed reading. He came in, tray in hand.

"I thought perhaps some ice-cream?"

She looked at him askance. Trays of food came in the morning to entice her out of bed, to urge her to follow him or listen to and praise his latest theory. This was out of the norm. Joan considered asking why but then, well, it was ice cream! He'd even included toppings and fudge sauce. 

Sherlock set the tray next to her on the bed and watched.

"You didn't bring any for yourself?" She picked up a spoonful of sprinkles and lightly shook them over the vanilla caramel swirls. 

"No." He shook his head, staring at an invisible spot on the floor and rocking back on his heels. 

She took in a mouthful and observed him. This isn't good, she thought, something is up. The ice cream on the other hand was very good. Just what she'd been craving.

"Watson ..." Her name moved past his lips more a question than anything else.

Here it comes, she thought, fortifying herself by adding more fudge sauce to her ice cream. Joan licked the spoon and waited. Even by Sherlock standards, he was a bundle of nerves tonight and it concerned her - what had he done?

He took a breath and repeated, "Watson ... I was wondering if you would assist me with some research on ... onfemalehumansexuality." He ran the words together in hopes of getting it all out before she protested. 

Her look of utter disgust did little to bolster his confidence. "Here me out..."

"No." She put her spoon back in the bowl and the bowl back on the tray, "No. Whatever the needed observations or experiments are, I'm sure you will have no problem finding many females more than willing to assist you with your research. No." She sat back onto her pillows and crossed her arms to further communicate her emphatic, no.

Sherlock came prepared for her reaction. He surprised her by rounding the bed and coming close to her. "Just listen." He further threw her off kilter by kneeling at her bedside so that rather than standing over her he was slightly looking up at her. 

"I don't need just any female subject. I need you."

"Sherlock...." she started to protest. 

He talked quickly to forestall another no. "For two beings of divergent origins, we are remarkably compatible. We fell relatively easily into cohabitation. Our palettes run to similar tastes, temperature preferences, comfort zones. We have a strong bond, so much so that we give and take with ease, we fill each other's gaps intuitively. I am better with you and ... and you are better with me. There is no one I trust more."

He looked so earnest and he wasn't saying anything she had not already considered. "Yes, I feel the same way but that doesn't mean ... Wait, are you suggesting we should ... 

"Sex." He could hear his own heart beating. 

She looked at him with less disbelief than he expected. "Sex? We ... have sex .... with each other?" He nodded like a small child confirming his request for a puppy. She had to hold back a smile. "Sherlock, there are consequences to consider ..."

"I'm not saying we become a romantic couple, I'm saying we try it, once. I think we may be very pleasantly surprised at how good we are or could be together, if we try, just once, at least once, and see what happens. If either of us decide it doesn't work, we drop it."

Joan's arms uncrossed. He was not offering hearts and flowers or false promises of happiness. Their friendship was strong. Sex would just be another layer to the relationship they already shared. The thought itself had crossed her mind many times before Sherlock's proposed experiment. They could be fantastic together or be an utter train wreck. She picked up her bowl of ice cream, took a spoonful and thought about what he was saying. 

He could see her wavering. "Perhaps I've misread, but I have gotten the impression you find me physically suitable." He did that insecure little shoulder shrug that she found so endearing. "And you must know I find you..." his eyes flicked across her face. "I find you equally so." His cautious words were belied by the adoring look in his eyes. 

Internally, she was losing ground, slipping into those large blue-grey eyes. As quick as horrible scenarios and terrible outcomes to this experiment presented themselves to her, they were being pushed aside and dismissed in favor of just taking a chance. She tried to logically weigh the question, pros and cons, but a little voice that had sat for a very long time silent in the back of her head, kept interrupting her by yelling, "yes, yes, do it, YES." 

Joan uncharacteristically made a quick decision. She dipped her spoon into her ice cream and carefully brought the full spoon to his lips. Sherlock stared at her as he opened his mouth and took in her offering. She slowly pulled it out. 

"This may be the biggest mistake we ever make," her hand moved to wipe the chocolate from the side of his mouth. 

With the merest of motions he moved his head so that his lips caressed her thumb, "I don't know. We've made a great many big mistakes over the past few years." His face raised to meet hers; the moment quiet as they negotiated new territory. She lowered her face, angling and adjusting herself to reach him. His warm breath pushed across her lips as he drew near. The air between them faintly scented with chocolate and vanilla added a beguiling sense of innocence to the approach of their first kiss.

Their noses rubbed, her fingers touched his cheek and their lips almost met before the loud clang of his phone scared them away from each other. 

Sherlock irritatedly fished in his jacket pocket and silenced the offender. He blinked first at the phone, then at her; not sure whether the moment had been irretrievably broken. He searched her eyes for an answer. 

Joan, herself unsure, stared back at him. Her look softened as she saw the confusion on his face.

It was her phone's turn now. It vibrated at her bedside and then rang out. They stared at it as she decided what to do. It was Gregson. She answered.

\----------

Joan and Sherlock crossed the threshold of the brownstone chatting. 

"Well, at least it was an easy case, boring as all get-out but easy to solve." Joan passed through the front door and stood as Sherlock opened the foyer door. 

He opened it and let her pass, "Yes, but I think we could have certainly found a more rewarding way to spend our day."

Joan's eyes met his as she moved through the doorway, wondering if he was referencing where they had left off last night on their experiment. It had been an unexciting day and half's work - neither made mention of the previous night's conversation and the physicality of their work relationship was not altered in anyway because of it.

They hung up their respective coats. Joan stood close facing him. She reached a finger out and bravely poked at his jacket button. "Ms. Hudson should be gone by now." He took in her stance and demeanor. Their bodies began to pull towards each other. "We have the whole house to ourselves." Her voice was almost a whisper afraid her words might meet with rejection if she spoke too loudly. 

Sherlock's hand came to her elbow and lightly stroked her upper arm. "Whatever could you be implying ... " His lips pursed in mock admonishment as once again they angled for proximity. 

"Erramph!" Alfredo cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence. He stood in the library watching them, intrigued by what he was seeing but finally stopping them before it got embarrassing. 

"Alfredo!" Joan guiltily moved away from her partner and took a step towards him.

"Sorry. Ms. Hudson said you'd be home soon and I could wait. If this is a bad time ..."

"Don't be silly. Not a problem. Right, Sherlock?"

It took a beat or two for his reply. His glassy eyed trance broke and he concurred with Joan. 

"What brings you our way ... unannounced." The last of his question was muttered out of the side of his mouth towards Joan who dismissed him with a reprimanding glance. 

"I was wondering if I could bounce a few ideas off you. Remember I told you about that side job I was offered ..."

"Yeah." Sherlock nodded and sat as he gave Alfredo his attention.

"Well, they are offering me a workspace now where I can set up a small shop, give classes on security systems."

Joan stood, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make some tea, unless you'd prefer coffee Alfredo?"

"Tea is fine. Thank you." Alfredo rewarded her with one of his brilliant smiles. Sherlock just nodded. 

They went back to conversing as she left the room; both men sounded excited about the offer Alfredo had been extended. 

\-----------  
As the evening went on, food was ordered and consumed, and ideas were batted back and forth on Alfredo's potential foray into a new business. Somewhere along the line Joan lost interest in the conversation and excused herself to get some of her own paperwork done. 

Around ten, she turned off the light in her room but left the door open. The sound of their voices was comforting. She was glad Sherlock and Alfredo's relationship had evolved into friendship. Joan wondered about her own relationship with Sherlock; was this experiment of theirs a mistake. The long-denied pull between them, once acknowledged, proved itself strong. At this rate though, nothing would probably ever happen between them. She smiled at herself, perhaps the gods were trying to tell them something.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to her room was open. He stood at the threshold, staring into the darkness before him, not knowing how to proceed. It was late. He could see her form on the bed. She must be asleep. Sherlock told himself to turn around and leave. Watson would come to him if and when she wanted. Acting like a moonstruck teenager outside her room was pathetic. Leave the woman be ... he continued to berate himself, but still stood motionless, staring into her room. 

Her arm moved and pushed its way from underneath the covers. She raised herself on one elbow and extended her hand towards him.

Disbelief stalled him for the briefest of moments before he moved forward quickly, placing a knee on the bed he stopped. She gripped at his forearm and pulled him forward "Quick before the phone rings." 

A slow smile spread across his face before he playfully fell on her. Her laugh filled his soul.

He nuzzled at her neck as she gripped him close. "This shouldn't have been this difficult."

"We did have our share of obstacles."

He had thought their first time together would be a solemn tender joining, a delicate game of give and take. He thought he would remember every motion and moment. Instead it was a frenzied happy romp, an extended play session filled with smiles and laughter, a release of years worth of desire on both their parts. Only as the intensity of arousal reached its height did the lightheartedness pass and they succumbed to the heightened pleasure, the need and want became raw and wild for both of them. 

They lay spent, joined, their deep breaths almost synchronized. Sherlock picked up his head and looked at her, pushing back a strand of hair from her moist brow. He kissed her chin and she ran her hands up his back and to to his head.

The look on his face changed and he presented her with his best Sherlock Holmes imitation, "Hmm, well, that was adequate, don't you think?" The glint in his eye and the small wiggle of his brow made her smile. 

The impassable look of Joan Watson crossed over her face. "Yes. Acceptable. We will have to perform several more tests before arriving at a conclusion though." Her legs squeezed him producing a satisfied "mmph" to escape his lips. 

He recovered and furrowed his brow, "Of course. That goes without saying."

Sherlock turned over bringing her on top of him, tightening his grip on her as if never letting. Comfortable, safe, happy, sated for once in a long time, she fell asleep atop him and he soon followed. 

 

The first time was a playful romp. The second time was pure carnal pleasure.

He woke up feeling the naked warmth of her body on top of his. With each breath she took he could feel her breast press closer to him; her legs separated around him so that one thigh fell across his member and her core rubbed ever so on his hairy upper thigh. Sherlock was enjoying every move when he realized she was purposefully rubbing against him. He moved his thigh upwards onto her and she moaned in pleasure. He moved his hand between her legs and found her wet and waiting for his touch. His fingers slid in and firmly stroked and he was rewarded with guttural moans, words of desire spoken into his chest. She gripped his sides and adjusted herself to take full advantage of his fingers. 

Sherlock plunged in deeper and she responded, spurring him on. Her lips were suddenly at his ear. "Now, please." Already hard with the need for her, he sought out his place within her. He moved slow, teasing her with just his tip at her entrance, dipping slowly, partially, until she begged for more.

He rolled her on her back, and she spread herself open for him. His fingers fondled her again briefly before submerging himself deep within her to the satisfaction of them both. The rhythmic pound of flesh driven deep into flesh excited them further; moans erupted from him as well as her. He felt her coming and withdrew from within her and lowered his head to her center. He pressed his face hard to her, until she was screaming for release. He plunged his tongue several times deep with in her and stopped, letting her calm down for a second before he thrust himself into her until they came hard and together. 

Speech was lost. No smart banter was exchanged. They collapsed into each other, no thought except for the physical memory of the shared pulsating enjoyment of each other's body. Sleep quickly overtook them. 

The third time they had sex that night, they made love.

The grey light of impending dawn filtered through the curtains. Sherlock was wrapped around Joan, spooned together, his arm around her middle. 

She stirred and carefully rotated around to face him only to realize he was awake. His half lidded eyes greeted her. Joan took a deep breath, "Hi."

"Hi," he answered. "You okay?" Sherlock still feared she'd come to her senses and tell him it was all a huge mistake.

Her dark eyes searched his as she placed her arm around his neck. "I don't think I have ever been as okay as I am right now." She placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose and felt him sigh in relief. 

His hand on her waist tightened slightly, he moved closer to her so that his head lay on top of hers. He kissed her shoulder and lingered on the spot. 

It was her turn to be concerned, "Are you okay?" He brought his face forward to look at her as she continued. "Cause if this isn't what you ..." She took a breath and closed her eyes, "... If this isn't okay for you ... I ... tell me ... We can go back to how ... " She was getting more upset as she tried to frame the question.

"Watson, Watson, stop." His thumb caressed her cheek. "Look at me.... I want this. I want you. I have always and will always ... love ... you." The last two words slipped effortlessly from his lips and were just as much of a surprise to him as her. Sherlock had no intention of ever admitting his feelings to himself or to her and yet there they were. 

They made love. Not the sexual exhilaration of their first time, not the adept and wild passion of their second encounter but love. With each kiss and touch they let the other understand the depth of the emotion felt. 

There was no going back. The relationship was irretrievably changed. Their hypothesis proved correct.


End file.
